The Water and Ice Arc
by copycater
Summary: Hinata gets the chance of a life time when she train under a Hokage of the Village Hidden by the Moon after Naruto leave,but now she have to face new foes, gain extrodrinary abilities,and finds what it feel to lose someone very close to her,R&R,summ insid


_The Water and Ice Arc_

_Author note: I would like to say this is for Hinata-sama, she and her team need a little dedication of their own but this will take after Naruto goes back home after he hurt Sakura , which that episode actually made me cry. Hinata is not a highly respected character as I thought she was since when I looked up Hinata's bio online, I found and I quote it said 'Hinata Hyuga isn't much of a ninja and more like a obedient house wife'. I got to prove them wrong!!_

**Summary: Hinata get a chance of a life time to go train after Naruto leaves the village to go train once more but this time to control the Kyuubi inside of him. Follow Hinata as she makes new friends, goes though rough times, find love and losses it , and get the strength she needs to follow her dream!**

Scroll One: Good-bye and Good Luck

Naruto looked outside his window to see the biggest moon and how it shined, Naruto blue orbs seemed to shine just like the moon. It was another restless night for him, he had just came back home from a bad mission to bring back Sasuke. He had trouble sleep, it seemed he couldn't get the mental image from his mind of how he hurt Sakura.

Naruto imagine how it looked since he couldn't actually remember what happen, it seemed he just black out and when the light came back, he saw Sakura wounded and hurt, Sai was missing, and he had a weird pain in his chest. Obito told him of how he hurt Sakura, of how she tried to save him from the Kyuubi he became in front of her eyes.

Naruto didn't want to believe it but Sakura was hurt and it was all his fault and there was nothing he could do but wine in his mind over and over again of how badly she got hurt. And Sakura had the kind heart of not telling him what he did to her.

How could he ever live with himself now that he hurt her, his Sakura. The one he suppose to love, suppose to cherish her, and protect her from anyone who even seem to bring her harm. Naruto never thought that one day he would hurt her, his life, his cherry blossom, his Sakura.

The day would come when Sakura wouldn't have to worry about that. The Kyuubi and how it wounded both of them. When he finally get control of the Kyuubi and no one would have to worry about anything anymore. Next to bring Sasuke home, that was his next dream, to be the master in the Kyuubi and vessel relationship.

'**Dreaming are we brat?**' Naruto could here the Kyuubi asked

'_Why won't leave me alone?' _Naruto asked the Kyuubi

'**It's fun to rummage though your head and pick out your most deepest desire's, of how you wish that girl with the pink hair would be in your bed screaming only your name, scratching your back out, and the constant squeaking of the head board--**'

'_SHUT UP!'_ Naruto yelled

There was complete silence for a minute but Naruto could here the Kyuubi snicker get louder and louder, until it finally sounded like a hoarse laugh.

'**Shut up, shut up?**' The Kyuubi repeated, '**When did you get to command me! When did you think you were boss!? Last time I remembered you came crawling to me for help, like a whimpering little pup! You came to me when you fought the missing -nin! You came whimpering to me when you fought that snake, you will whimper to me even if you don't want to. You be there, with your tail under your butt like always asking for power and more power to defeat your enemies, you know it and I know it, you can't move a rock without me.'**

Naruto was quiet and thought about his past real fights and remembered the times he asked the Kyuubi for helped, for more power, more charka, more everything. The Kyuubi was right, Naruto relied on him way to much to even count, the Kyuubi did him many great favors at a price, his sanity, his friends, and his life.

'**Without me, you probably be dead! Remember that you weak little brat**' said the Kyuubi

Everything got silent and Naruto was once again left in the dark, Naruto had to some how get control over himself and the Kyuubi. To be better at this game him and the Kyuubi playing was the last game he ever want to play, but he's playing it and he have to win, no matter what. That's why he was going to talk to Granny Tsunade about this matter and he had to be serious about this or she would think this is some sort of game he's

Tomorrow he had to leave the village to train….

(x--x)

Sakura Haruno had made her way down a crowded street as fast as she could, Shizune seemed to be really serious about when she said that Naruto had just made his way to Tsunade's office yelling something about he had to go somewhere. Shizune said she couldn't stay since she had very important paper work to submit for Lady Tsunade. Sakura knew the way Shizune talked meant that Tsunade was in one of her moods, which if not supervised she will most likely hurt or even worst kill someone.

Why did he continued to do this to her, Naruto can make any day worst or good depending on the case or the why someone feels or the way the day goes by. Naruto that knuckle headed ninja was always causing mischief for her. Almost every day it was either her healing him after her sensei have given him a heck of a punch to wear he had massive internal damage or she beating him down for saying or even acting stupid around him, but one thing was for sure she needed him.

If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be so strong, she wouldn't be where she was today, she owed him a lot and he didn't even know it…

It almost brought smile to her face while she was running up the stairs to the hokage office of how he was always there for her when she needed someone to cheer her up. Finally she made it to the door but something felt weird, Sakura didn't hear any yelling it was pure silence, no Tsunade yelling, no huge crack in the wall, and Naruto trying to plea his case, something was wrong with this picture.

"How long are you going to stand out there, Sakura?" Tsunade voiced asked

Sakura felt herself jump, no matter how she tried to kid herself into thinking that Tsunade didn't since her and even sometimes Sakura forget that Tsunade was one of legendary ninja's. Slowly she came in with a smile on her face and saw Naruto and Tsunade looking at her, Tsunade turned to Naruto and looked at him with a stern face.

"So you are going to tell her?" ask Tsunade

Naruto looked on the ground and Sakura watch as his face showed some sort of debate, something was bugging him.

"Tell me what?" ask Sakura

Naruto with his face still turned facing the ground, he answered

"I'm leaving Konaha…"

Sakura was silent, he was leaving but why?

"Just for a couple of years, I be back, I promise and I bring back Sasuke too." continued Naruto, "I be back, I promise Sakura."

"Why? Why are you leaving?" ask Sakura, "You already the strongest ninja here, every one knows that, so you don't need to train, so why, why are you leaving, Naruto?"

He was still quiet, Sakura could feel her hand ball up into a fist.

"I attack you…I couldn't control myself and I harmed you…" Naruto stated

"Naruto, what are you talking about? You never laid a hand on me." Sakura said in a some what confident way, "Yeah we play around but Naruto you never--"

"THE KYUUBI HAD ATTACK YOU!" Naruto snapped

That why he was leaving the village, because that 'accident', yeah he lost control but it wasn't him, he didn't meant it, it was just the Kyuubi.

"But it…it wasn't you Naruto--" Sakura stated but then was quickly interrupted when Naruto yelled out

"IT A PART OF ME!" yelled Naruto

Sakura was quiet, he was right, every since he was brought in the world, he was cursed to walk with a demon inside of him. Sakura knew it was true, he was shunned as the demon boy, the mischievous fox.

"He didn't want to put you in harms way Sakura, he wanted to make sure, what happen that time won't happen in the future…it pretty cheesy but he doing this to protect you." said Tsunade, " that why I'm letting him go."

"BUT I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" Sakura yelled at her sensei, forgetting who she was talking to, she clench her fist tightly until it was actually bleeding, "I trained under you enough to protect myself just in case something like this happens, Lady Tsunade I can control Naruto! Let me just try, you right I won't get hurt by the Kyuubi again because I'll be prepared!"

"I want to do this on my own, Sakura, the Kyuubi is my problem not yours or anyone else, when I come back I will have Sasuke and I will have complete control over the Kyuubi." Naruto stated then he smiled, " You right you don't need protection, that's how strong you are but you don't need to worry I'll be back before you know it."

Sakura could feel tears beginning to stream down her face, she was suppose to be tough, she was suppose to be the strongest woman in Konaha next to her sensei Tsunade, but here she was crying over Naruto at that. Slowly she felt arms around her and squeezing her tightly, when she looked up she saw Naruto smiling down at her. Wiping her tears away, he pulled her tightly into his chest.

"Good-bye Sakura…I be back stronger then ever…" Naruto said

" Good-bye Naruto…I'll miss you." Sakura said

"For God sake, take that some where else!" yelled Tsunade, "It was enough to here the brat speech now I have to watch you and the kid hug to death. God they don't pay me enough to do this job." said Tsunade

Naruto quickly turned around, letting go of Sakura and widely pointing at Tsunade.

"You don't get at all! You suppose to be honored by this job!" yelled Naruto, " You greedy old hag!"

"…Greedy Naruto…" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles,

Soon Naruto finger lost it point and Naruto began to copy Hinata finger movements and stutter something about how he was trying to state himself. Tsunade slowly got up and Naruto quickly flinched but he didn't expect Sakura coming from the back and punching him to where he went straight forward into a wall, leaving a huge body crater.

"Good job Sakura, your sneak attacks are getting much better." smiled Tsunade

Cracking her knuckles and smiling as well, Sakura just nodded and thank her sensei for the complement.

'_Naruto…please come back safe and sound…along with Sasuke, I'm counting on you, you knuckle head' _thought Sakura as she watched Naruto complained about how she and Lady Tsunade mistreated him for the past couple of years.

MOVIN

Word got around fast after Sakura told Ino about Naruto's departure to took only seconds to Choji and Shikamaru to hear about it. Then Lee and Ten-ten was informed about it they seemed kind of shock, Lee was the one who told Neji. Kiba was not surprise he talked about how Naruto must been scared of him and Akumaru getting stronger, gloating as usual, Shino some how already knew. Temari found out by Shikamaru and went home afterwards to tell her brothers, Kakashi and the rest of the jonin found out by there students.

Hinata was the last to find out since she had to stay with her father and sister, to train, she blushed when Neji said Naruto's name and she wondered why he was leaving but Neji didn't even know either.

"H-he's the strongest we know in the village, why would he want to leave?" Hinata asked herself as she walk with her older cousin Neji and Kiba down the shopping district.

"Who knows what Naruto's thinking, he was kind of broken up ever since that mission with Sai and Sakura, maybe something up with that." said Kiba walking along side Akumaru, " Maybe he heard how strong I have gotten and thought he should go out and train."

"I don't think that was the reason why he leaving." Neji mumble

"Then what's the reason smart alex?" Kiba snapped back

"G-guys please s-stop, w-we came here to shop not a-a-argue." Hinata begged

Kiba snorted and Neji stuck his nose and they both said okay, Hinata was at the shopping district because she wanted to give him something special, something that will probably help him in his training or something that he could wear, that would be nice, but she wouldn't want it to get in the way of his training.

"Come on Hinata, we been here for hours, hurry up and grab something, who knows, Naruto probably already left and we didn't get a chance to say good-bye." complained Kiba

"Will you please shut your mouth, Hinata can take as much time as she like, don't mind him Hinata, take your time and think about a good gift for Naruto." said Neji

"N-no Kiba-kun is right, I should hurry." said Hinata

Hinata quickly scanned the stores for stuff that Naruto could use and it won't break or would get in his way, she quickly thought of a new kunai or shuriken set but that didn't go well for her, for him to use it then it will get old and he won't be able to use it anymore. Then she saw it, the perfect gift for Naruto, something that wouldn't get in his way and it very convenient for him.

"Are you sure, you know you can go though the shopping district once more to see if there are any better ones." said Neji

"No this is perfect." Hinata smiled

-8-0-8-0-9-

Naruto and Sakura was at the gate for Naruto to leave but the was soon join by Sai and Kakashi, then the rest of rookie nine came by, Naruto was pretty surprise but Sakura sure wasn't. Ino told Sakura that she only told Choji and Shikamaru, but Sakura knew what happen.

"We all just wanted to say good-bye before you left." said Lee

"Yeah you think you can just tipsy toe yourself out of the village without nobody knowing, ha! That funny." laughed Ino, " Now we all got you something to take on your trip, now shut up and be happy."

Everyone agreed, Naruto smiled as he watch his friends brought something up to him. Kiba brought some food pills along with Choji, Lee brought some ankle weights, Lee told him that Naruto should come back faster then ever. Ten-ten brought some ninja tools and Ino brought some herbal flowers. Shikamaru brought some kunai set and Shino brought some bug repellent.

"Wow thanks you guys!" Naruto smiled, "All this stuff for me, thank you."

"You forgot someone." said Ino

Naruto looked up in the sky and counted how many people came and gave him stuff.

"Oy! Where Neji and Hinata?" asked Naruto looking into the crowd

"We are here." Neji voice said

The crowd moved to find Hinata hiding behind Neji and he was holding a little box, slowly they came to the front to present there gift. Opening up the box to display a kunai in graved 'good luck' in fancy handwriting.

"Hinata had it in graved." Neji said turning his back a little to show Hinata blushing face.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled

"Y-y-you w-welcome, N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I had a t-tough t-t-time dec-deciding." Hinata stammered

"WHAT WAS THAT HINATA! I CAN'T HERE YOU!" yelled Naruto

"She said that your welcome and that she had a tough time deciding your gift." explained Neji

"Oh the why didn't you say so?" Naruto ask

Naruto put everything in his book bag and told everyone to protect the village everyone good-bye. Hinata smiled and clenched tighter on Neji shirt.

"You did very well." Neji complimented

"Yes. I-I think I did do well." Hinata blushed, " I do better when he come back."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**This is what I been working on for the past couple of months making sure everything is understandable. Please read and review!!**


End file.
